a poem of love
by Arukea
Summary: ok this is set after the first movie but they look tlike there in g1


**A POEM OF LOVE**

**BY: ARUKEA**

**Woo ****my 2****nd**** story ok its set after the first transformer movie but they look like they're from G1. Were looking at Edgar Allen Poe in school and this just came to me R&R *I OWN NOTHING JUST MY PERSON STARFIRE THIS IS IN NO WAY ANY DISRESPECT TO EDGAR ALLEN POE FOR HE WAS A GREAT WRITER AND IF THIS AFFENDS HIS SPIRT IM A VERY SORRY AND DID NOT MEAN TO***

**Starscream! Open the door me TC and Skyworp got some thing to show you! Ok ok just quit yelling Starfire frag…. Ok what is it you must show me? Ok we know that you have been missing your love Megatron so we edit that poem I was telling you about last week. Starfire I do not love Megatron! Do too or should I get Soundwave to play a recoding I took of you guys a month a go hmm? .0.0. er just show me the damn poem already! Ok TC you read it. *****Sigh***** fine "**

**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,**

**Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,**

**While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,**

**As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.**

**`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -**

**Only this, and nothing more.'**

**Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,**

**And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.**

**Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow**

**From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Megatron -**

**For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Megatron -**

**Nameless here for evermore.**

**And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain**

**Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;**

**So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating**

**`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -**

**Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -**

**This it is, and nothing more,'**

**Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,**

**`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;**

**But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,**

**And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,**

**That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -**

**Darkness there, and nothing more.**

**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;**

**But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,**

**And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Megatron!'**

**This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Megatron!'**

**Merely this and nothing more.**

**Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,**

**Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.**

**`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;**

**Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -**

**Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -**

**'Tis the wind and nothing more!'**

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,**

**In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.**

**Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;**

**But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -**

**Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -**

**Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**

**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,**

**By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,**

**`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.**

**Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -**

**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'**

**Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'**

**Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,**

**Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;**

**For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being**

**Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -**

**Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,**

**With such name as `Nevermore.'**

**But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,**

**That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.**

**Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -**

**Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -**

**On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'**

**Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'**

**Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,**

**`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,**

**Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster**

**Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -**

**Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore**

**Of "Never-nevermore."'**

**But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,**

**Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;**

**Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking**

**Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -**

**What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore**

**Meant in croaking `Nevermore.'**

**This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing**

**To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;**

**This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining**

**On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,**

**But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,**

_**He**_** shall press, ah, nevermore!**

**Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer**

**Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.**

**`Wretch,' I cried, `thy primus hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee**

**Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Megatron!**

**Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Megatron!'**

**Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'**

**`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -**

**Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,**

**Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -**

**On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -**

**Is there - **_**is**_** there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'**

**Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'**

**`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!**

**By that Heaven that bends above us - by that primus we both adore -**

**Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,**

**It shall clasp a sainted mister whom the angels named Megatron -**

**Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Megatron?'**

**Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'**

**`Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -**

**`Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!**

**Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!**

**Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!**

**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'**

**Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'**

**And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting**

**On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;**

**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,**

**And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;**

**And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor**

**Shall be lifted - nevermore!" *Edger Allen Poe***

**Well what did you think Starscream? Did You like it? .0.0. Um er yes it was ok… OK! We worked on that for 3 days! You little aft *****Dark Laugh***** well I thought it was good for 3 seekers making it. AHHH HOLY SHIT MEGTRON YOUR ALIVE! Your surprised to see me did you really think I would die that easily? Well TC, Skyworp, Starfire leave now I need to talk to Starscream ALONE. Yes sir *****door opens then closes***** um l-lord Megatron? Did you miss me seeker? No why would I? I can think of 1 good reason cant you? .0.0. u-uh yes… With one swift motion Megatron pinned Starscream to the wall. Ahh M-Megatron l-let me go! Now why would I do that my little seeker whispered Megatron seductively before Starscream could speak Megatron captured Starscream lips in a gentle but lust full kiss… Starscream I should have told you this sooner but as the humans say better late than never… Starscream I Love you will you be my bond mate? …. Yes Megatron I love you so much I will do anything for you… good now lets have some fun shall we?**

**THE END **

**Wow that was fun to write R&R please**


End file.
